Prechronic tests of Antimony Potassium Tartrate using dosed water exposure to F344 rats and B6C3F1 mice will be performed. These tests will characterize the toxicity associated with prechronic exposure to the chemical, including target organs, no-effect level, differences in sensitivity between sexes and species, and slope of the dose response curve.